Secret of the Ophilians
by IndilwenAranionell
Summary: AU. Two sisters are on the run from a dreadful past. They chance a meeting with the Fellowship and are unwilling swept along with them. But they have a secret, a secret that could change the entire history of the quest. This is their story... -DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**A.N/ This is a collaboration between my friend Maddie and I. It is an AU story and we hope you enjoy it! This is our first fic so please be kind.**

**Disclaimer... As much as we wish we did, sadly, we own none of these amazing characters except the OC's. So basically, anything you recognise is owned by the master of storytelling, J. R. R. Tolkien...**

* * *

><p><span>Indil's<span> POV

I'm running. Faster than light, swifter than a bird, with all the grace of a deer. I'm running from the city, my home, our home for so long. I don't know anywhere else. Don't know where I'm running to. I've even forgotten what I'm running for… Until…

I remember. All the horrors of the past three days. The pain and suffering of watching our city slowly falling into ruins.

All those innocent lives, the lives of my people, lost forever to the Halls of Mandos and hopefully on to a better place.

They made sure of that. They came to our city for help and we gave them that, we helped them and looked after them.

Then they turned on us, betrayed our ancient city to an enemy which we had no idea how to face.

Our beautiful city, LocoSirenis, was razed. The city that has stood for millennia, remaining secret from the rest of Middle Earth. No one knew of our existence, we were but fairytales. Told to enthral young children and our people were depicted as angels.

The Ophilians are peaceful people. We have never attacked anyone and never will. We find no delight in the killing of others. So, when the wars began, our people retreated, forever, into the shadows.

Maybe now we are paying for retreating, paying for running from battle and saving our own lives. Maybe the Valar look down on such logical behaviour. They must think that we have done wrong. Otherwise why would such a catastrophe descend upon our undisturbed city?

I am lost in these memories when I feel something has changed. Stopping, I turn and looked up as my twin sister stood her ground and stared at me defiantly with her blue eyes, a look I know too well.

_How can we look so similar yet be so different…_

I sigh as I say, "What do you think you're doing Eruan? We have to keep going, come on!"

"NO! I've got to save Aranel and Limdur!" she shouted, golden hair so similar to mine whipping around her face.

"Ada told us to run, and that is what we shall do!" I stated, starting to get annoyed. Eruan should know that now is not the time for her stubbornness to take over.

She drew her knives and stepped closer to me.

"What are you doing, Eruan? Have you finally gone crazy?" I shouted in horror.

"I don't care what ada says…" She whispered menacingly.

I know her moods fluctuate but this is really going too far. I've had enough, time to fight fire with fire. Wait, that should be fighting water with fire if my sister is concerned.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know that you could never hope to beat me Eruan. I have always been better than you at the art of knife fighting, however much you hated it."

"Stop being so immature both of you," a voice behind us says.

It's my brother, Aranhil. I love him with all my heart and am so glad to see that he escaped from the city as well. But he should know that this is not a debate in which he should get involved in. Suddenly, with no warning at all, he grabbed us both and started to sprint.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BRAINLESS ORC!" screamed my sister at the same time.

But listen he did not as we raced towards the golden forest of Glorgalad. I have always loved trees, but the golden forest really is something to take your breath away.

The trees are so beautiful, all the leaves are like richly spun gold. The flowers that carpet the forest floor are a rich blue. This beauty is the product of many thousands of years of tender care from our people.

My mind is jerked back to the present. Aranhil has stopped. I realise that we have reached the edge of the wood. He drops us to the ground none to gently but our elven reflexes mean that we were easily able to right ourselves.

I could see Aranhil bracing himself for the hurricane that was our sister. But no explosion came.

_The Valar are smiling down upon us today._

I wondered what had happened to cause my twin to be speechless. And let me tell you, that is one thing that does not happen often.

The funny thing was that I could smell a distinct hint of smoke in the air. Was the forest on fire? I glanced toward my brother, hoping that he could explain the strange smell but he seemed to be frozen in shock as well.

Now I was really confused. I followed the direction in which he was staring and gasped.

I will never forget the scene that was laid before my eyes on that day. Our city was in ruins, dancing red flames licked across the golden tinted buildings.

The once proud and tall towers of the royal palace were crumbling and falling to the ground. The beautiful gardens that surrounded the city were burning and dying.

I could feel the energy from the fire as it flowed through me. I noted, slightly detached from myself, that this energy felt hungry and malicious. Nothing like the normal warm and comforting feeling I get from usual flames.

The pitiful screams and cries for mercy branded my ears as I felt myself falling to the ground in horror. Tears slid unbidden down my cheeks as I silently cried for our city and her people.

I could hear Eruan's screams of fury and Aranhil's desperate attempts to calm her down. Usually, it would be I who was tasked to that impossible task but at that moment I couldn't care less.

My home was gone, my sanctuary. The only place that I felt safe. I had read numerous books on the rest of Middle Earth but how I wish now that I hadn't.

I knew of all those terrible dangers waiting out there. I knew of all those horrendous creatures hiding in the dark. And I knew of the pain and suffering that our ancestors had tried to shield from us.

Now I must face those fears. I have to be strong for my sister. She is fragile in a way that no normal person could see. She tries to act strong but she needs so much care. I wish it could have been different. I wish that we had never set out for the elven city of Lothlorien.

Maybe that would have changed everything. But the past is the past. That is what I was thinking as Aranhil dragged the two of us to our feet and onwards towards the Valley of the Singers.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Hope you like the prologue! Please, please, please review, it would mean the world to us!**


	2. An Awful Discovery

**A.N/This story is written with two point of views (POVs). Maddie and I write different chapters each. The chapters in Indil's POV are written by me and the chapters in Eruan's POV are written by Maddie. Our writing styles are quite different but we think that will make the story more interesting. **

**What do you think? Do you like it or does it just completely confuse you? Please drop a review and tell us what you think, constructive critisism is very welcome! Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed! We cherish every single review we receive.**

**_Italics is for thoughts, bold is Eruan _**_and nonbold is__ Indil._

**This scene takes place a few days later... (hope you like it!)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 - An Awful Discovery<span>**

Eruan's POV

_DREAM…_

I am sitting in a forest. This forest is rather strange; its leaves are just green rather than gold and blue. I'm not sure I like these new trees.

_Where are we…? These trees are outlandish! I prefer the gold ones, they were much more regal!_

_**There's Indil! Stupid mental connection! Always barging in on my dreams!**_

_I'm sooooo sorry your highness!_

WAIT! There is someone coming! There's nowhere to hide! I'm doomed, oh yeah, Indil's here too! We're both doomed!

Well not really because this is a dream and we're not actually there. The group are extremely strange; I have never seen children with feet quite that large and such crazy hair and two of the others have got blunt ears.

Hmmm, very queer. One should not go around chopping off the top of your ears. Here comes another one!

My, I have never seen anyone with white hair before; its skin has big lines in it! I'm feeling rather stupid for not being able to classify these strange new breeds of elf.

Well I've never been out of the forest before.

_I call tell you what they are. It's not as if we have no knowledge Eruan, it's just you never bother to learn it!_

_**EUGH! Shut up about your genius Indil! I know you're clever but you shouldn't flaunt it!**_

_Humph… it's not like you never flaunt your archery skills. Anyway, if you don't want to know, I won't tell you._

_**Shut up for a second Indil. I'm trying to see what's happening!**_

The next one is a child with face hair! Red face hair! Ewww, he's so ugly! In Eru's name what happened to the poor boy! He must be ill! Well there is nothing I can do about it so I'll just leave him to it.

_**Indil's gone, she must have woken up. Finally! Hmmm… maybe I should ask her the name of these bizarre creatures! Swallow my pride for once. What am I saying? I'm sure I'll find out soon anyway, who need her knowledge when I can get my own! Concentrate Eruan, what's going on?**_

Turing my attention back to the group I listened in. After a few moments I heard raised voices in bickering.

It is rather amusing watching this groups squabble, though I do not understand a lot of the terms they are using. Most of them are talking about a ring and dark forces. And I thought I was over dramatic!

"The path ahead is clear Estel."

Who said that? Their voice is Elvish but …different.

There is the owner of the voice, he is… beautiful. There is no other way to describe it. Shining blond hair hung down to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes shone out from a perfect face.

"Shall we head off," he enquired "or are we staying longer?"

They slowly began to head off when he stopped stock still.

"Legolas, what is it?"

So that's his name! Legolas. I like it.

_**Note to self, must ask the know-it-all what Legolas means…**_

"There is someone there," he said turning towards me, "a great power in the trees."

* * *

><p>The ground began to shake, "EARTH QUAKE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before my eyes flew open.<p>

Indil was kneeling over me, shaking my shoulders with frightening force.

"Where is Aranhil?" she demanded, her brilliant violet eyes swirled in the way they always did when she was worried.

"He went hunting ages ago!" I spat while I tried to give her my super glare.

"He's missing." She choked.

_Ai Elbereth NO!_

I can see the forest flying past me as I run. Running to find my brother.

Indil is right behind me and I feel her stop as we reach a glade.

"Oh please no!"

The ground is littered with blood and the bodies of dead orcs. In the centre, is my brother's broken sword.

"No!" I yell as I punch my hand straight into the boulder next to me. The boulder explodes in a shower of pebbles. I turn to find Indil screaming and hitting a tree. Now the tree is on fire, wonderful power my twin has, just wonderful!

"Why a tree?" I hollered, "Why not something else?"

"Well I'm sorry that you feel the pain of every tree and blade grass!" her eyes blazed in anger. "If you care so much than put the fire out!"

I raised my hands and saw the symbol on my arm glow blue, water shot out of my finger tips and killed the fire.

"Now you fix the stone."

"What?" Indil said, startled. "Why in the name of sweet Eru should I do that? You haven't suddenly developed a physiologic connect with rocks have you?"

I could hear the sarcasm rolling off her in waves.

"Very funny." I sneered. "No, I have no physic connection to rocks. It's just I want you to lose some of the energy vented up inside you before you explode."

Her eyes soften and she slowly smiles. Waving her hand I could feel the air swirl around us as the pieces of the rock flew back together and then the immense heat of the solid rock melting and fusing together.

No matter how many times my sister did that it would always surprise me. But then again, I'm sure my powers amaze her even more.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Eruan," she whispered. "It's just… it's just…"

"It's just us two now," I murmured. It suddenly dawned on me that this was it, we were truly alone now.

No older brother to protect us anymore. The only people we had left were each other. Aran… he's gone, to a better place I hope. I can remember when my sister and I were mere elflings and our brother would play with us, tell us stories and teach us how to fight.

He was so bright, so full of light and laughter; he was always there to comfort me when I had got into an argument with someone. Now all that life is gone.

The light just snuffed out, just like ada and nana and all of our siblings. Gone… We put our arms around each other. The familiar feeling of my sister's hug comforted me, though I would never admit it. I could feel tears soaking through my dress; not just Indil's but mine as well. She pulls away and says,

"First we are going to tie bandages round our marks so nobody sees them,"

I nodded slightly as she wrapped the piece of cloth around my arm before continuing onto hers,

"We will continue to aim for Lothlorien. We will be safe there. The lady of the Light will protect us. No one may know what we are. For our safety and theirs."

I stared dumb founded as she pulled me back into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>A.NWhat did you think? Please tell us! I will try and update faster next time! Remember, reviews make us write a lot faster! ^^**


	3. Meeting the Fellowship

**A.N/ Wow! This was a long chapter! A big thank you to all who reviewed. ^^ Thank you also to everyone who added this story to their favourites or alerts list. I can't believe some of you even added us to your favourite authors list! I am so greatful. I would like to thank my mum, my dad... So a massive virtual hug to...**

**DORK DOG  
>Water goddess 19<br>Crazy waterbending miko  
>xXxJoker47xXx<br>Mercuryfire  
>StarlightShivers<br>Jovie Black  
>Midnight Spiral<br>Cretha Loesing  
>Mt. Annapurna the Small<strong>

**It would be even better if all of you were to review! *hint hint***

**We added a glossary to this one because some elvish was used.**

**Again...**

**bold_ italics is Eruan_**

_Just italics is Indil_

**Disclaimer... We own none of these amazing characters, except the OCs**

**But enough of my babbling! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Indil's POV<span>

_One week later…_

We were in a shallow cave, it was merely a hollowed out side of the mountain. It was small and cramped but it was dry and warm when we got a fire going.

We had been staying here for the past three days. We, well I, had decided that the mines of Moria were not safe for passing.

In that time I've come to realise the hopelessness of our predicament. What can the two of us do against the whole of Middle Earth?

If Eruan had spent more time with ada before… the event… she would know that the world was going back into a state of war. The Ophilians may have retreated from the rest of Middle Earth but that doesn't mean that we've separate ourselves completely from the world.

Oh Valar, I'm so worried. Over the past week, after Aranhil's passing, I have not been able to stop and think about the loss of our home, our people, our lives as we knew them. I'd been far too busy.

Now, alone in this cave, I could feel myself slowly start to crack under the pressure. I couldn't take this for much longer. The grief of my family's passing felt like an open wound inside of me.

I was forever hounded by their faces, their laughs, their smiles. I could see all of my friends, who had kept me company and entertained me. All of my tutors with their seemingly infinite knowledge. All of the servants, many of which had been with me since my birth. My family, I loved them all and I love them now and will cherish their memories forever, I will be very happy when we meet again in Valinor.

What am I thinking? Middle earth is my home until I am forced to leave. I must stop dwelling on my past. I have to look to the future, the future of me and my sister. My sister is the only family I have left now. The road to Lothlorien holds many dangers, far too many.

And although my sister will deny it, we cannot fight these dangers alone.

I have always had an empathy with these things; I think a balrog is near. I'm not sure but it's always better to be safe than sorry. Eruan doesn't agree.

She needs to learn to be more patient; if she keeps acting like she is now one day she's going to get herself or someone she loves killed. I know it.

_Speaking of the devil._

Eruan steps into the cave carrying three limp rabbits in her hands. I can see boredom clearly on her fair face.

"The watcher in the lake is so boring; the only thing it does is sit there all day!" she moans.

I sigh inwardly as I chastise her. She needs to know that the world is not a safe place to be, that she need to be on guard at all times.

"The watcher is dangerous! You mustn't provoke it into attacking you."

"Oh come on Indil! I don't provoke it! I'm in no danger; it's just you worrying too much as usual!"

"I worry when worrying is needed! Worrying helps you to be cautious; it keeps you on your guard."

"We are safe here!"

"That's what you think. There are many unseen dangers Eruan."

"When unseen dangers try to hurt you they become seen dangers, do they not?"

"SEDHO!"

We both froze. We could feel several presences nearby. Suddenly a distinctive Sindarian voice spoke out,

"I heard something."

Eruan and I looked at each other in panic; they were going to find us.

_We are going to do?_

_**They're going to find us whatever we do. There is nowhere in this cave we can hide.**_

_There is always something that can be done! They must not find us. It is essential that we keep undetected!_

_**There you go, worrying again over nothing! They won't find us here!**_

At that moment, a voice cried, "They're up there!"

_What did I say?_

I could feel myself tensing up in anticipation of a fight, Eruan already had her bow drawn and an arrow knocked. My right hand sneaked towards the knife hilt on my back.

Suddenly, a huge group of people burst into the cave. I say people, but what an odd group of people this was! There were hobbits, humans, a Sindarian elf, the Grey Wizard and even a dwarf. I had never seen any of these being in my life before, only read about them in ancient scriptures. They were fascinating. The humans really did have round ears and the hobbits were so small! I was jerked from my thoughts by a voice.

The dark haired adan near the front of the spoke up in Common Tongue,

"We mean you no harm. We were simply worried about attackers, our journey is treacherous."

While he said this he stepped forward towards us, holding out his hands in a peaceful gesture.

_Sweet Eru, what has he done?_

My sister, who did not understand a word of common tongue took this action as an offensive stance. I immediately grabbed her arm.

_What do you think you are doing? You have no chance against them? Anyway, the dark haired on says that they do not want to hurt us!_

_**And you believe them? You are more gullible than I thought, Indil. Weren't you the one who always says that we should be careful?**_

_I know, but if you do start a fight, we will have no chance against them unless we use our powers._

_**Why don't we then? Knock them all out and run!**_

_Don't you see Eruan? These people are the group from your dream! It is not a coincidence that we are meeting them now. Maybe they can help us_

_**Humph. I don't trust them as far as I could throw the little ones. Ask them what they want, oh, and who they are.**_

I withdrew from our conversation; I could feel Eruan's cold glare on the back of my neck.

"Please, kind sirs, we would like to ask who you are and what you are doing in such as dangerous place as Moria. It is just we need a more solid basis on our trust for you to reside."

The brown haired adan raised a cool eyebrow and regarded me with a stare. I met it and he smiled.

"I think we should be asking that question," he drawled.

Eruan, sensing his mocking tone, jumped up and yelled at him. The ophilian curses she used cannot be repeated.

I was not shocked; my sister has never been the politician in the family. Then, she started to yell common tongue curse at the company. I almost burst out laughing at the looks on their faces.

The dwarf was grinning as he looked towards Eruan,

"I think I like this lass."

I gathered my composer and calmly said,

"I apologise for my sister's, err, explosive behaviour but she is not fluent in the common tongue and did not understand your words, Master…"

"Boromir, son of Denethor the second, Steward of Gondor, and the Captain of the White Tower"

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn the Second"

"Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Mirkwood."

"Gandalf Greyhame, the Grey Wizard."

"Gimli, son of Gloin"

"Merry!"

"Pippin"

"Sam"

Frodo"

I smiled inwardly; these Hobbits were adorable, short answers for short people.

But there were still urgent things that I needed to know,

"Please, what are you doing here? You should know that Moria is not safe at the time of year, especially you, Master Dwarf."

_**What are they saying? Do you forget that I do not understand any of this!**_

_Sigh, Eruan, leave the important stuff to me, okay?_

_**Just tell me.**_

_Fine, they told us they're names, I hope you got them._

_**I'm not a total idiot.**_

_Debatable. Anyway, I was just asking them what they are doping here before you kindly interrupted my thoughts. Oh, and the dwarf says he likes your swearing._

_**Dwarf?**_

_It's the short one with the red beard._

_**Beard?**_

_Oh sweet Eru! The one with facial hair._

_**Oh, the ugly one… I like him; he looks like he could take a few good laughs.**_

_You only like him because he approves of your coarse language._

_**Whatever.**_

"I believe you now have us at an advantage. What should we call you?" Spoke up the dark haired adan, Aragorn.

"I am Indilwen and this is Eruantienell."

They waited, clearly expecting me to tell them more about ourselves but I didn't say any more. I knew I could not.

A hobbit broke the silence.

"I'm hungry Gandalf!"

A small smile slipped through my façade. It looked like this was one pen neth that enjoyed eating. However he had very effectively broke the silent awkward atmosphere in the small cave.

The other hobbits joined in the animated discussion about food when Gandalf silenced them with a small cough. I caught him glancing at my sister's arm.

Looking at her with narrowed eyes I realised that her bandage had slipped, the wizard could see her mark! Gandalf must surely know what we are now, I he is not certain then he will at least have suspicions.

_Hide your mark you idiot!_

_**What? Oh Valar, how did that happen!**_

_You were careless I presume. Now the old man knows what we are1_

_**Really? I thought no one knew we existed anymore.**_

_Not many do… But don't you see? He has knowledge of us. You can tell from his face._

_**Maybe he will help us? He looks like the type of person to help the needy.**_

_Are we needy?_

_**NO! I never need help. I was just saying…**_

_Fine, I'll listen to what he says._

"I believe we have more serious things to discuss than when next meal will be held."

He turned to face me, "We can protect you, Indilwen. Why do you not journey with us? Where is your destination?"

I did not want to tell them but the Maia had backed me up into a tight corner, this was a man who knew his oral tactics.

"We are heading for Lothlorien." I admitted through gritted teeth.

"Excellent! It must be a coincidence but we are too heading for the golden wood. You will come with us, it has been decided."

"Wait, you can't expect us to go through Moria. The place is wrought with dangers." I valiantly tried to plead my case.

"It may be dangerous to two young lasses like you, but we are strong fighting men! And I am a dwarf, underground is where I belong. You have no need to fear the tunnels with us here to protect you," stated Gimli.

I nod reluctantly as I know that the wizard spoke sense. Eruan and I would not last long on the roads if we do not use our powers. This 'fellowship' could protect us.

There were nods all around.

_I wonder why they are agreeing to this so readily…_

* * *

><p>We filed out of the cave; I could see grey tinged clouds on the horizon. There was a storm coming. I shuddered, but not from the cold. Elves do not feel cold; a horrible feeling kept tugging at my senses making me all jittery.<p>

_A cloud of death hangs over this company…_

I shook my head slightly to rid myself of these thoughts. Even after all of these years I still needed to remind myself of the mental connection my sister and I had. It was a gift but sometimes I found it very irritating. Constantly making sure that she was not in my head it not an easy task.

I wondered whether I should tell these people our secret. No, that must not happen, no one shall find out. I promised myself that I would only tell the others of our history in the dire circumstances.

I looked up as we reached the side of an imposing mountain. The black jagged rock towered for miles above us, a daunting sight.

But before us was a solid bank of rock. I tilted my head in confusing, where was the door?

I could see that all the others in the company were thinking along the same lines. Only one of the hobbits decided to voice his thoughts.

"But where's the door Gandalf?"

"Dwarf doors are not made to be seen when shut. They are invisible, and their own masters cannot find them or open them, if their secret is forgotten" Gimli proclaimed.

I have heard of things like this however the books of our Great Library had not been very detailed in the dealing of dwarves.

Gandalf smiled thinly and strode up to the mountain. He passed his hand to and fro over the smooth rock and muttered words under his breath.

As the moon shone down the stone began to glow and a door formed before our astonished eyes.

"What does the writing say?" asked Frodo in an awed voice.

"The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter, in the elven tongue of the Elder Days," Gandalf turned around quickly to tell us.

"What does it mean by saying speak friend and enter?" enquired Merry in a confused tone as he struggled to make sense of those cryptic words.

"It is plain enough. If you are a friend then speak the password and the doors will open so you can enter," declared Gimli.

Gandalf stepped up to the rock again and lightly touched his staff to the rock. He then said in a commanding voice,

_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_

He then continued to repeat these words in different orders, but to no effect.

I glanced over at my sister and had to struggle to hide a smile from slipping onto my face.

"This riddle is so easy!" I said laughing.

"So easy! Even me know answer!"

"She knows more common language than you give her credit for" piped up Legolas

"Well then, if you think that then you can be her mentor and perhaps teach her a little bit more. Maybe you can accomplish what twenty tutors failed to do with more than 500 years?" I said sternly whilst trying to hide a smirk.

"I accept your offer." Said Legolas with a nod of determination

I grinned before declaring "Good luck, you're going to need it!"

_**What lessons are you talking about?**_

_You're in luck sister! I managed to buy you some alone time with your crush!_

_**What are you talking about? I hate lessons! I'm gonna kill you!**_

_Not if you listen to what I have to say. I've made a deal with Legolas; he is now to be your official tutor._

_What's wrong Eruan, lost for words? I never thought this day would come!_

_**I…**_

"So what's the answer then, young lasses?" Gimli's voice penetrated through our mental conversation.

"Mellon!" Eruan and I spoke in unison. The heavy door immediately swung open to reveal the impenetrable darkness of the shadowy underground tunnels.

Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas all nodded in approval.

"How could I not have seen that," sighed Gandalf with a shake of his head.

"What does mellon mean?" asked Pippin looking more than a little confused.

"Mellon means friend in elvish," said Legolas.

"Oh I see!" said the company's four hobbits.

My sister and I shared a small smile. I watched, perplexed, Eruan's face suddenly started to look horrified.

_**Please don't tell me we're going in there!**_

I almost gasped, how could this have escaped my attention? My sister had a horrible history with small underground places.

_You have to do this gwanún! Please! Do not let this fear take over you now. You can do this muinthel!_

_**I will try my best.**_

* * *

><p>I tightly gripped her arm as Gandalf lead the fellowship into the mines of Moria. However, just as we entered the tunnels a startled yell escaped Frodo. We all turned to see a huge puckered tentacle wrapping around his foot and dragging him towards the lake. Soon all of us, but Gandalf and the other hobbits, were down in the water hacking at the twisting, rubbery arms that were emerging from the dank water.<p>

"HELP!" shouted Frodo as he was grabbed again and slowly lifted into the air. A ghastly head covered in slime came up out of the darkness and opened its enormous mouth showing us row upon row of serrated teeth.

'And there I was earlier saying the watcher was boring,' said my sister in a rather amused tone

_Now is not the time Eruan. Frodo is GOING TO DIE!_

_**Not if I stop it.**_

_Eruan you can't that's a bad idea._

_**But it will save Frodo's life.**_

I have to admit she's right for once. I looked up to see her chanting in our language before switching to elvish.

'Aiya i anca en fuin. Im ruthui yassen lle. Gwanno ereb lye. Drego! Auta tuulo sinome ri nai i Valaraukar e i orod tye-mátar.'

The watcher looked positively startled but it dropped Frodo and sank back down into the water. Everyone including Gandalf stood there stunned. My sister has many talents, including influencing living creatures, and I admit to that; however she needn't show it off so much.

I sighed inwardly; she would one day regret her hasty actions.

'INTO MORIA BEFORE IT COMES BACK.' I yelled at the top of my lungs and everyone was quick to fulfil my request. I grabbed Eruan's hand and dragged her to the entrance but just as we got in, the watcher's tentacles slid up and closed the door, plunging us into total darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>GLOSSARY<strong>

_gwanún_ – twin

_muinthel – _sister

_Sedho! – _Be quiet!

_Ada - _Dad

_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen! – _Great door of the elves, open now for us! Dwarf door, listen to the words of my tongue!

_Aiya i anca en fuin. Im ruthui yassen lle. Gwanno ereb lye. Drego! Auta tuulo sinome ri nai i Valaraukar e i orod tye-mátar._ - Hail the jaws of darkness. I am angry with you. Leave us alone. FLEE! Go from here or may the balrogs in the mountain devour you.

_Adan – _man

_Pen neth – _Young one

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Please review and make my aching fingers worth it! Tell us what you think and what we could improve. Pretty please! ^^**


	4. Safe and Sound

**A.N/ Hi it is me again! Sorry we have taken so long but both of us were on holiday in places where wifi does not exist. Hope you enjoy the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer... however sad it may be we do not own any characters that you recognise only the OCs. We also don't own to song... It belongs to Taylor Swift. The song is 'Safe and Sound' If you wanted to know!**

* * *

><p>Safe and Sound<p>

Eruan's POV

Oh Eru I hate caves. They're dark and damp and just horrible. There are bats and rats and all sorts of other creepy crawlies scuttling around everywhere. Just thinking about them makes my skin crawl. How does everybody else stand them? Even worse than all of that is what being in these caves do to my memory. Memories of that day are always on my mind, I don't know how much longer I can hold on.

'Are you okay little one?'

There's a hand on my shoulder, Legolas steps closer and smiles warmly at me. He has a nice smile.

'I don't like caves either.'

It's been a couple of days since we first entered these infernal caves that the beardy men, dwarves, like to call Moria. How could anyone ever live here? It would scare me to death! I'm shivering! And I'm not even cold. Not that the elf knows that because he has now made it his personal task to keep me warm.

'Eruantienell…'

'Please Legolas, just call me Eruan'

'Ok Eruan. Well I want to ask you a question. Well maybe more than one…'

'Ok then go ahead.' I say nudging his arm.

'Where do you come from?'

Oh Eru this might blow my cover!

'From over the mountains.' I whisper.

'Well I just wanted to know. You are a very mysterious girl, I cannot understand you very well and this…troubles me slightly. You are out on a trek wearing a dress made of some unearthly fabric, you have not told us about your family, where you really come from or your background and status. I would very much like to know more about you if you are willing to tell me. You could perhaps explain your fear of caves.'

That is one subject I am not willing to talk about.

'Well… our family is dead. They have been for a little while now. They were killed during an attack on our home and we were the only ones that survived. We only have each other.'

I look up to see him staring at me with those piercing blue eyes full of sadness. I think my heart just stopped beating.

'I am exceedingly sorry to hear that Eruan,' he whispers 'I hope we can become your second family.'

'I would like that very much.'

I can feel myself smiling as his strong arms wrap around me and pull me closer to his side. To be honest with you I am rather enjoying the attention.

I think Indil is enjoying her own attention. Boromir is giving her a lot of it! She is also giving him some as well. I've never seen her look at anyone quite like that, that's the look that Ada and Naneth saved for each other. Love? They've only known each other for two days! Well I guess I've known Legolas the same amount of time but that's different. He's an elf, he is of high status, he is very clever and is very good looking! Boromir is a human. Mortal, blunt eared, weak, and rather dumb in my opinion. I don't think she's chosen very well, I prefer Aragorn, he isn't stupid but I think Boromir might be.

_Note to self; tell Indil how stupid I think she is._

'Are you okay? You don't look well.' Legolas' voice brings me back to the present.

'I'm fine Man Asea.' I say laughing at his stunned expression. His arms quickly lifted me up and swung me around. 'Pure leaf? Very inventive! You are now officially Van Mir!"

'Indil get him off me!' I yell as loud as I can. Everyone seems quite impressed by the common language that I have picked up over the past couple of days from my elvish mentor. I have rather enjoyed the lessons actually, some quality time with Mr Golden.

I'm now on the floor. I look up to find Legolas wrestling Indil. That has got to be the funniest sight I have ever seen! Indil has Legolas in a headlock; the look on Legolas' face is priceless. To be beaten by a girl! Indil is laughing with me at what's going on.

We finally got them to stop fighting. Gandalf says that we have finally got to the habitable parts of these horrible tunnels; I agree that these look much more like a hall.

'I want a song!' complained Pippin who, like all of the company, was having some trouble getting to sleep.

_**Can I please sing them a song Indil?**_

_You know that our kind are blessed with siren voices Eruan, Gandalf already suspects us!_

_**But they need a song.**_

_Only a short one then!_

I smile widely and begin a lullaby that mother used to sing. I can see everyone staring at me wide eyed and the hobbits curling up to try and get to sleep. My sister is giving me the evils for doing this but I can tell that she is going to join in. Soon we are both singing and crying at the same time.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

I probably shouldn't have chosen a song that meant so much to us. I quickly glance over to Gandalf who is smiling approvingly at our performance.

_Yep he definitely knows what we are, just great. Another reason for my sister to murder me._

As we finished I looked up to find everyone asleep but Gandalf and Indil.

'You had better get some sleep,' Gandalf muttered 'I'll take first watch.'

Satisfied I let sleep take me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!Review!Review! PLEASE! I am not begging! Free hobbit for anyone that reviews...<strong>


	5. Flight through Moria

**A.N/Back to back chapters! We are awesome! Hopefully this makes up for it taking so long. Still Eruans POV because the chapter was too long so we cut it. Sorry this bit is short.**

**Disclaimer... again we still do not own anything except the OCs**

* * *

><p><span>Eruan's POV<span>

'WAKE UP!' shouts a voice. Someone seems to be dancing on my chest. I open my eyes to find Master Peregrin Took bouncing on me

'Time to get a move on!'

I get up just to fall over again. A pair of arms which were obviously Legolas' wrap around me and pick me up.

We head to a room which seems to hold great grief for Gimli, some dead friend I presume. I walked over to Indil and we began to talk.

**_I see you have found yourself a new boyfriend Indil!_**

_Have not! There is nothing going on between Boromir and I._

_**Then how did you know who I was talking about?**_

_Damn!_

_**Got you there! I can read you like a book! Indil and Boromir sitting in a tree, K…I…S…S…**_

_Enough about me and Boromir… what about you and Legolas?_

_**Ummm…**_

_I see how you look at him during your lessons! You both sit there and stare at each other while he teaches you. Sometimes you even hold hands…_

_**SEDHO! Rhachon le!**_

_Cursing me won't help the fact that you are love struck._

_**Look who's talking! Anyway, I know it won't but it makes me feel better!**_

_You are so immature!_

I look up to see that Gandalf has found a book full of foreboding. 'We are trapped… drums in the deep...' I really can't be bothered enough to listen to these tales of horror, 'they are coming.' My head snaps up and my eyes meet Indil's.

_The orcs Eruan, the orcs are coming._

Then drums start up and the men begin to barricade the door.

It is hard to think. Thousands of orcs are rushing in on us and I am starting to run out of arrows. They are getting much too close for comfort so I pull out my twin knifes and begin to stab and slice at the horde of oncoming orcs. I feel like I've killed hundreds already and more are still pouring through the door. Oh Eru. We have a cave troll. I turn my attention to this horrible beast and proceed to hack at its legs. I look up to see Legolas shoot it in the head.

'Nice shot!' I call out as I turn to see the orc chief skewer Frodo.

'NO!' I hear Aragorn yell as he kills the orc and picks up Frodo. We turn and exit the room through the east doors. We're running down a passage, running and running until I am sure that the soles of my shoes are no longer there.

'I'm fine, put me down.' says a voice. I turn to find little Frodo alive and kicking. ALIVE! This is incredible, the relief is clear on everyone's faces.

We then continue running until we get to the bridge. We all cross except Gandalf and I. I can hear sounds of evil. There is something behind me; I turn to see the most horrible creature rearing up, then I thought I would surely die.

_**To my beloved sister, I always loved you no matter how annoying you are. I wish to let you know that I leave you all of the belongings I have left. You can also have…**_

A shout broke through my mental will making. 'BALROG!'

It took me a while to realise the voice was my own.

**_Wait what's a balrog? How did I come to yell the name of I creature I didn't know._**

**_Oh, I get it, it's Indil's thoughts getting mixed up with my own again._**

**_Note to self, must tell her to control her thoughts better._**

'ERUAN, COME QUICKLY!' I can hear Legolas and Indil yelling.

Gandalf pushes me over the bridge and faces it himself. I can feel Legolas' arms around me as he pulls me to my feet.

'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!' Gandalf stated before bringing his staff down and destroying the bridge at the balrog's feet. The balrog fell into the chasm but as it did, it coiled its whip around Gandalf and pulled him down as well.

I can hear Frodo screaming for the old wizard while a stricken Aragorn leads us out of Moria and back into the real world. We carry on until we were far away from the orcs. We sit down and everyone begins to talk. I can see Indil and the others; I can see the sadness on their faces, the utter defeated look in their eyes. Why are they so upset?

It's just dawned on me. He's really gone. Death has claimed my family and now it dares to claim my new friends! I will not stand for it! Gandalf offered us help, he gave us courage when we needed it, he gave us new friends, a new family, a new life. He knew what we were. He understood what we were going through.

Fear, anger and sorrow are rising within me, feelings so extreme it hurts.

_**Indil, I can't hold it.**_

My sister is now looking at me. Eyes widening, running towards me as the pain kicks in. I can see the ground rushing closer as my body hits the floor. I throw my head back and begin to cough up blood. I feel my body convulse before going limp.

_**Why now?**_

The last thing I see is Legolas staring at me as everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**Rhachon le - **I curse you

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! *grins evilly* Review and we will upload faster! Hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter!<strong>


	6. The Ophilians

**A.N/ Next chapter! Please enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer... We don't own any of these characters or the plot... *sobs***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – The Ophilians<span>

Indil's POV

I felt my stomach drop and my heart race as I stumbled to my sister's inert form. All of my natural coordination seemed to have deserted me at that moment. I cradled her head in my arms and shuddered as I tried to get a grip on myself.

_This is it... I'm going to have to tell them about us. What am I thinking? Eruan's on her death bed and all you can think about is the protection of a dead race?_

I found my hands moving of their own accord, quickly checking her pulse, her breathing and then feeding her a few drops of a cordial I always kept in a small, blue flower-shaped vial. I had placed her into recovery position when I realised everyone was staring at us. How was I going to explain this?

"Master Sam, could you by any chance go and make us some supper? Oh, and I'm sure the other hobbits wouldn't mind helping. Isn't that right Pippin?" I asked with forced calmness.

"Okay, but…" Sam stuttered.

"No buts Sam. We're all really hungry and would appreciate it a lot if you made something for us."

"What are you doing?" asked Boromir looking furiously in my direction. "They are grieving!"

"Therefore it would do them good to have their minds occupied on a more mundane task," cut in Legolas before I could speak.

"It's alright Boromir; we'll go and make supper, "whispered Frodo, leading the other hobbits away.

Immediately, I felt horrible. Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Sam should be sleeping and yet what I had to tell the others was more important.

"What is wrong with Eruan?" asked Legolas bluntly.

"It's a long story and we don't have the time," I replied.

"We'll make the time," said Aragorn coolly.

I shivered, "What do you want to know?"

"Let me rephrase my question, 'What is wrong with Eruan?'"Legolas demanded.

Throughout all of this I had been holding onto my sister with a death like grip. Slowly I relaxed my fingers.

"Help me get her to a bed roll and then I'll tell you all that you need to know."

Legolas helped me settle her down in the blankets and I tucked her in, just I used to do when we were little. Legolas bent down and whispered something into my sleeping sister's ear but I didn't manage to catch it, not even with my elven hearing.

The two of us headed back to Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir to find that they had managed to get to fires roaring. The hobbits were surrounding one a couple of metres away and were busily preparing food.

I sat down as gracefully as I could on a small wooded log someone had found and sighed.

"I guess first I should tell you about what we are."

"Wait, you're not elves?" asked Gimli looking shocked.

"Are going to keep interrupting me Gimli because then I don't see the point…"

"No, sorry, carry on."

"We are of the Ophilian race."

I could hear Legolas' soft gasp of surprise and Aragorn's snort of derision.

"The Ophilians don't exist! They're fairy tales!"

"What are Ophilians?" asked Boromir, a look of extreme confusion in his face.

"Do you have powers? Can you really control the elements?"

"Those are just fairytales Aragorn! It seems things become exaggerated over the millennia…"

"What are Ophilians?" asked Boromir again, looking annoyed.

"We are like elves I guess. Just older…"

"Older than the eldar? I doubt it!" laughed Aragorn.

"We are old, ranger. Even the elders of our people did not remember the beginnings of our race."

A stony silence fell upon us, as I contemplated on what to tell them.

"Are any of the tales true then?" questioned Legolas.

"Few are. We do not so much control the elements but have an affinity with it. We can feel and connect with it to a certain extent. To the Ophilians, nature is alive and so are her elements. Sometimes we can get them to help us but most of the time they do not hear our calls. So, we could make sure that the weather is fine on an important day, such as a wedding. Or we can help plants to grow in abundance.

We call it core magic. Depending on the star you are born under, you have a different core magic. I, for example, was born under nuarelen – firestar – and Eruan under kemenelen – earthstar.

In any other fact, we are just like other elves, enhanced strength and agility, superior senses, healing abilities and immortality."

"How can you and your sister be born under different stars if your twins?" asked Aragorn.

"The star you're born under hasn't got anything to do with the day you were born in. It to do with time of day. My mother had a … errr… difficult birth, due to the fact that we were twins. So we were born several hours apart. Me in the early morning and Eruan in the mid afternoon.

Eruan and I," I paused, not really sure if I should go on, but looking around at their faces I knew it would be drilled out of me anyway.

"We were royals."

Gasps all round.

"No way!" cried Gimli. "Your sister could not possibly be a princess! Not with such a vast collection of rude terms! Princess indeed."

"Keep your voice down Gimli! I do not want the hobbits to find out about this! Anyway, the royal family were treated differently in LocoSirenis. We were treated just like everyone else. Perhaps we had a more fulfilling educational and a more promising future but we had to work and support our city just the same. I myself am a healer, Eruan a hunter."

"But if you are princesses of such a great empire then why are you out in Middle Earth? And what's with all the past tense?" Aragorn interrupted.

"We were attacked, our city destroyed. Everyone killed." I kept it short, thinking about LocoSirenis still hurt, a lot.

Silence fell again. I listened to the hobbits conversation, something about smoked pork as far as I could tell.

"What's wrong with Eruan then?" Legolas finally broke the stifling atmosphere that had settled. "Why is she like… that?" he gestured to her prone form lying nearby.

"It was nigh five hundred years ago…"

* * *

><p><em>***flashback***<em>

I sighed as I signed off the last cream coloured form for a new manor house to be built down in the south of the city. Straightening the pile of official documents on the deep mahogany table, I stood up and walked slowly toward the large window opposite me. Looking out longingly, I breathed in deeply the fresh scent of the trees and listened to the birds sing out a soft lullaby.

In the distance, the golden forest shone and glittered beneath the twilight sky. Beneath me, a rolling city bustled and chattered. I could see the stables with their magnificent horses; the nearby lake surrounded by majestic willows. The lake, with its smooth, glassy surface reflected the dancing lights from the city, had earned itself the name cenedril.

Far off, leagues away, I could barely make out the Misty Mountains as a dark smudge on the horizon. Seeing the mountains gave me an urge for an adventure, to go out and see all of arda, see and experience the things and events described in the hundreds of books I had studied.

I thought of my sister. Twins are rare for elves and therefore they were treated differently. In the Ophilian culture, twins were to be raised differently, one as a hunter, the other as a scholar. So from when we were barely elflings, Eruan and I had been led on separate paths. I spent my days in the Royal library, studying scrolls on the history, drawing detailed maps of Arda, learning to speak in different tongues and the art of speaking.

My sister however learnt how to hunt, to track and to kill. No doubt we both had a full education, Eruan knew how to write and even she was not let out of history lessons often. I too was taught bowmanship and how to use twin knives but neither of us got much practise. As I got older I spent more time in my father's court, becoming a diplomat, whilst Eruan took to the woods and lived there for weeks, sometimes even months.

It was on times like this that I had trouble not being jealous of my sister. She lived in the wild, felt the grass under her feet every day, lived among the animals and trees in the enchanted forest. I meanwhile was stuck in the city. I had never ventured out of the palace because there was no need for it.

So, many a night found me standing by the window at the top of the Golden Tower, looking across the beautiful landscape and wishing with all of my heart I could be a part of it.

Resting my hands on the cool windowsill, I smiled as a warm breeze ruffled my hair. It was quiet and calm.

Suddenly, a horrible ache filled my chest and I gasped. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Outside I could hear yells and running feet.

_ERUAN!_

The bond that we had as elven twins had never been broken, I could see her thoughts, sense her emotions and sometimes feel her pain. Now, I could hardly stand was the agony that tore through me. Collapsing to the ground I saw images…

A cave full of treasure…

A horrible demon…

Its huge jaws…

Pain, mind numbing pain…

Running through the forest…

Tripping…

Crawling…

Gasping…

Stumbling to the gates…

People surrounding her…

Supporting her…

Crumpling…

Guards carrying her…

Them calling for help…

The healing wing…

Then just blackness…

Gasping like a fish out of water, I dragged myself to my feet and staggered out of my study and ran at full sprint down the corridors.

_ERUAN!_

I skidded to a halt at the entrance to the healers' wing, a door which I had opened thousands of times. But suddenly I dreaded it. The door flew open and a white faced Aranhil stood opposite me, our faces almost touching.

"Thank the Valar you here, I was about to send a servant to find you." He said with a weak smile. We could both tell it was forced.

"Eruan!" I managed to gasp out.

Aranhil didn't speak, just clasped my arm and led me into the room.

She had been taken to a private room, one of the sunniest and most beautiful, but none of that really mattered now.

Eruan lay on the bed, deathly pale and convulsing. Healers were trying to hold her down as she jerked. Hurrying forwards, I let the healer in me take over.

"What is her status?" I asked Aranhil.

"She's dying, Indil."

"Yes, but the only thing that could have caused a reaction as sudden as this is poison. Find the antidote!" I yelled.

"How are we supposed to do that without the poison in the first place?" Aranhil said calmly back.

How could he be so calm, so emotionless?

"There must be some way to help…" I whispered, dejectedly.

Suddenly with a strangled gasp, Eruan became utterly limp and for a moment I thought my heart had stopped beating. The healers all rushed forwards, trying to revive her.

Hours later, she had finally been stabilised but had now fallen into a healing coma, her body falling on its last defence in countering the evil inside her body.

I led Aranhil aside and said quietly to him, "The only way to save Eruan is to find some of the original poison. You need to go into the forest, take one of the patrols. I can give you the rough area you need to search in. Find it, muindor. It's her only hope."

Aranhil nodded.

"Imthel, muinthel nin."

"Ná Elbereth veria le, ar in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn."

We hugged briefly before he turned and departed.

***_Flashback ends***_

* * *

><p>"And then…" Boromir prompted.<p>

"Aranhil found the demon; he killed it and brought back its venom. The healers were able to make a cure and Eruan got better.

"So why is she like that then?" Gimli gestured.

"Although the healers did their best, they were not able to completely heal Eruan. No one was. We tried everything, our parents were so worried…"

"What's wrong with her then?" Legolas asked, for seemingly the hundredth time.

"The illness never went away. My sister has been battling the effects of the poison ever since that day. She's better at it now. But sometimes she can't hold it in and everything implodes. The only thing that can help her is the essence of the Nestadren flower," I showed them the small vial. "But even the most powerful healing plant can't completely hold off the effects." I looked sadly over at my sister.

"So it's like a terminal disease then?" asked Aragorn.

"Sort of…" I trailed off.

"Why is it sort of like a terminal disease?" Legolas demanded.

"I… It isn't for me to say…"

"Lady Indilwen…"

"You will have to ask Eruan if you want any more information on her illness!" I said, as calmly as I could.

"So what's the plan then?" Aragorn said awkwardly.

"We continue to head towards Lothlorien. I know that the Golden Lady of the Woods will be able to help Eruan."

With that I turned away and walked off.

I could hear them talked in hushed voices behind me, snatches of a conversation.

"…walking away…"

"Do you believe …"

"Impossible…"

"Give her a chance…"

"…trust them…"

"…ring…"

"…Frodo…"

"…spies…"

The jumbled conversation didn't really mean much to me, but the words stuck in my head. A ring? What could they mean? Is a ring why they're on the road to Lothlorien? But then why so many people, and of so many varied backgrounds?

There were too many questions that I just couldn't answer, but for a moment there I felt angry. Angry because I had just spilled our secrets to basically complete strangers and they had told me nothing in return.

I had showed my trust to them, but what had I got in return? More doubt.

I settled down at my sister's side as I watched the hobbits eat around their fire. I could see them giving me and the others furtive glances, wandering what was going on.

I sighed as I unpacked my bedroll. Lying down I thought about the journey to the Lorien. We had only been with these people for a few days and already death and destruction followed in our wake.

I shifted slightly so I faced my sleeping sister.

"Don't worry Eruan; we'll be at Lothlorien soon. Lady Galadriel will be able to heal you." I whispered.

I felt my troubles melt away at my own words. When we arrived, the Lady will be able to cure Eruan and then we could leave behind whatever crazy adventure these people were on and just settle down. Maybe build new lives in Lorien.

With a contented sigh I settled down and let sleep take me…

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

Cenedril ~ mirror

Imthel, muinthel nin ~ I will, my sister

Ná Elbereth veria le, ar in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn ~ May Elbereth protect you, and all stars shine upon your path.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Please review! Tell us what you think!**


End file.
